


"Cuddling"

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male or Female you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: You want to cuddle, but all Yoosung wants to do is play LOLOL.





	"Cuddling"

The screen was blindingly bright in the otherwise dark room, illuminating a young, tired face with gleaming amethyst eyes. They never blinked, surprisingly; he was too scared to blink. Blinking means possibly missing a triple kill or getting slain by an enemy, and fuck, he does not want either of the two happening.

Kim Yoosung paid no mind to his burning retinas, all too focused on the game his computer monitor displayed. He spoke lowly into the headset resting atop his blonde head as to not disturb his neighbors and the sleeping lump in his bed.

“C'mon guys,” he whispers harshly, his breathing picking up the speed. “Use your ultimate skill…! We need to get that turret if we’re gonna turn the game!” His body was tense, on the edge of his rolling chair, the grating sound of clicking echoing throughout the room.

So close! So close to victory!

The turret was crumbling now; Yoosung can almost taste the victory that was sure to come, plump lips curving into a little smirk.

One more hit, just one mo-

He feels something brush along his skin, a loud shriek leaving his lips at the sudden touch. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest with each beat, the sounds of his teammates’ worried voices filtering through his ears. What the fuck…

Arms snake around his neck and he hears a small giggle from behind him, Yoosung’s shoulders slumping at the familiar melody. “Y-Yeah guys,” he clears his throat and speaks into the mic. “I’m fine, just uh… I’ll be right back okay?” Ignoring his team’s protests, he presses the B key to recall and takes his headset off, sighing loudly.

“Really _____?”, he huffs, turning his head to look at you, a stern expression on his face. “You can’t just sneak up on me like that! I almost got a heart attack you know?”

You smile innocently in response and lean down to kiss his lips, ignoring his whine of protest. “Why aren’t you in bed?”, he mumbles, flushing red at the attention. Yoosung doesn’t struggle or complain, though, his hands coming to rest on your arms.

“I want to cuddle.” Your voice is hoarse from sleep, but even then, Yoosung still loves the sound of it. “Come back to bed… Please?” His chest tightens at the whiny undertone in your voice, lips twitching in amusement.

“I,” he chews at the inside of his cheek in contemplation, eyeing his computer. “I-I’m sorry ______, just one more round okay? Go back to bed and I’ll join you later, I promise.” He smiles apologetically and takes your hand in his, bringing it up to press a sweet kiss against your palm. “Good night, nae salang…”

He turns his head back to the computer screen and puts on his headset, unable to see the mischievous glint in your eyes. “Hey guys I’m back, sorry ‘bout that.” Yoosung hums, glad to see that nothing bad has happened to their turrets, his character setting off towards the middle lane.

He feels your arms slip away from him and he sighs in relief, finally being able to focus on his game.

Instead, your hands come to rest on his shoulders, lightly squeezing before sliding down the length of his arms, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Yoosung bites his lip, unable to tell you off in fear of his teammates hearing his heavy breathing and needy voice.

His breath stutters, bright red dusting his cheeks when he feels your hot breath fan out against his neck, pleasant shivers shooting down his spine. Your hair tickles his chin, the sweet smell of your shampoo wafting through his nose. His heart flutters in his chest when you nose at his skin, nuzzling it sweetly, and oh god, what has he done to deserve this?

“I-I, uh,” Yoosung stammers out, a little piece of him dying inside when he feels more than hears you hum in question. His team was busy shouting at each other; Yoosung takes the chance and tries to persuade you. “__-_____, I’m trying to play LOLOL you know?” His hands are shaking as he types and clicks furiously, eyes trained on the computer, eyebrows furrowed in determination. “Not now okay?” You squeeze his biceps as revenge and he almost jumps in his chair when soft lips skim across the underside of his jaw.

“Mm,” you nip at his skin, Yoosung exhaling shakily. His toes curl, his grip around the mouse tightening. “Yoosungie…” The cute nickname has him keening quietly, a low sound in the back of his throat, and he quickly presses the B key to recall once again.

“Sorry guys,” his voice was husky, laced with something akin to desire. “Gotta go.” He practically rips the headset off his head and throws it onto the desk, his hands shaking as he turns to face you. “You wanted to cuddle?”, he growls, staring at your parted lips.

“Well I have something better in mind…”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me any critiques or anything is fine really
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
